Project 13'
by Dovefence
Summary: The TARDIS lands in Canada, year 3000 where a project is underway to perfect the art of mind-control. But is it for good purposes?
1. Dusty Clearings'

**Dusty clearings**

The TARDIS stopped and The Doctor threw open the doors, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Where are we then?" Amy asked bouncing up to him excitedly. Her expression changed once she looked outside, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, we should be in, Canada, in the 3000," The Doctor replied going back to the TARDIS console to confirm what he had said.

"We're in a forest!" Amy exclaimed pointing to the many pine trees outside.

"Ah, yes," He said "But a forest in Canada, year 3000,"

Amy and Rory exchanged glances and The Doctor grinned as he saw the familiar spark of adventure in their eyes, although Rory looked a little less enthusiastic.

"Let's have a look then," He had sighed.

This conversation had happened over two hours ago and the trio were beginning to regret their decision greatly.

The Doctor walked, quickly, down the narrow dirt path, his shoes kicking up clouds of dust as he went- it had been dry the last few weeks, not a drop of rain.

Behind him Amy, accompanied by Rory, followed him, complaining as the dust blew into their eyes.

Apart from the occasional complaint, the three remained silent, not daring to speak as they came to a dusty clearing in the woods.

For those that knew The Doctor, the silence was odd, for, even if no one else was talking, he would usually babble away to himself. The Doctor was only completely silent if something was wrong, so no surprise that his being quiet had made his companions nervous.

Pine trees covered almost every inch of this place, where the TARDIS had landed, but, scattered amongst them were clearings, like the one they had just come across, where the earth was so dry not even weeds could thrive in it.

The Doctor was the first to onto the dry, almost desert1like, clearing. The ground was parched and cracked due to the lack of rain and The Doctor had found some cracks, although not wide, to be metres deep.

He looked around suspiciously.

A soft breeze, ruffling the pines, was all that could be heard. The only thing that broke this silence was the sound of Amy's voice calling from behind a large pine as she clung to the bark in anticipation "Doctor! Is it safe to come out yet?"

"No, not yet, just stay where you are, don't move, you hear me?" He commanded.

He moved slowly and cautiously to the centre of the clearing and, using his sonic screw driver, scanned it.

When he checked the reading he was utterly confused.

"What is it Doctor? Is it safe to come out now?" He heard Amy ask, but he was not paying much attention to her at this very moment instead he was more concerned at what his sonic screw driver had read.

"That can't be right," He mumbled before realising the danger of the situation "Amy, Rory, don't move and whatever you do don't come into the clearing," The last part he had said slowly as his two companions were already right behind him, tired of waiting.

"We got bored," Amy said, then, noticing The Doctor's expression, she asked "What is it? What's wrong?"

To which she got no answer as at that very moment the three were shocked, or at least that is what it had felt like, with bolts of orange and fell, screaming, to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" A woman asked pointing a rather large gun straight at The Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R please. More to come...**


	2. Follow The Tape'

'Follow the tape'

"I think you'll find this is all you need to know," The Doctor replied panting and handing the woman the physic paper at which she gasped.

"Sorry sir! We can't risk intruders .This project, no one's supposed to know about it." She explained handing the paper back to him and lowering her gun. Turning to the rest of the soldiers she said "False alarm!" And they lowered their weapons as well.

The Doctor got up, dusting himself off, and became curious "Well then!" He exclaimed fixing his bow tie before continuing "Tell me…"

"Sgt Marley sir," The woman said saluting The Doctor.

"Oh no need for salutes," He said "Now, Sergeant Marley, what is this 'project' and why is no one supposed to know about it?" The Doctor asked somewhat suspiciously before going on "Because, if people aren't supposed to know that tells me that you're hiding something and I want to know what it is," He ended face to face with the Sergeant, hoping to get the answers to his questions.

"Perhaps we should go inside and continue this conversation," She suggested, gesturing to the other side of the clearing.

"Inside? We're in a forest!" Amy said for the second time that day.

The Doctor turned to her and Rory, who was still on the ground groaning, he smiled at them although they did not smile back instead rather the opposite.

"Was that really necessary?" Rory groaned shakily. Amy agreed, angrily brushing soil from her elbows.

"Come on then!" He shouted, laughing as the two stumbled towards him. When the two were by his side he shot a questioning glance at Sgt Marley.

"Right this way sir," She said leading them down yet another narrow dirt path.

"More walking," Rory mumbled under his breath as he followed.

This path, unlike the countless others they had seen, followed a number of trees which were marked with yellow tape.

This path broke into many smaller paths, some leading to dead ends, others deeper into the forest, and the reason for the tape became quite clear.

The Doctor was almost skipping along, happily scanning away with his sonic screw driver.

His companions on the other hand were much less cheerful as they plodded along after him, still slightly dizzy from their ordeal.

Birds chirped above them and could occasionally be seen fluttering tree to tree.

But when they passed a point at which the tape turned red, no birds could be seen or heard and the trees were dead and leafless and beginning to rot.

"The soil is driest here," The Sergeant had explained as they walked over the parched earth.

They continued down this track for a while before Sgt Marley declared "This it, Project 13," much to Amy and Rory's relief.

Before them the saw a massive stone building surrounded by smaller metal buildings, that they guessed were storage facilities.

All of which was surrounded by a ten metre tall fence with barbed wire on the top.

Guards were stationed around it, each held at least two, if not more, guns in their hands and were suspicious as they saw the three strangers in the distance.

"Security's tight around isn't it?" Amy commented gazing at the many soldiers which guarded the gate.

"Well, we can't afford to take risks," Sgt Marley answered sternly, looking rather proud of herself. She was, after all, head of security and the trio could now see why.

The whole site was in a huge clearing, several times bigger than the one The Doctor had found and was, as the Sergeant had said, even more dry and cracked too.

"13, unlucky for some," The Doctor mumbled to himself. He had thought this number was important to him but he didn't have the slightest clue why.

"Um what is Project 13 exactly?" Rory asked, making a point.

"We'll explain everything once we're inside," Sgt Marley said leading them to the gates where she presented her I.D and there was a tremendous buzzing sound as the large metal doors were opened, making Rory slightly nervous.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" He questioned glaring cautiously as they walked through the gates.

"You needn't worry it's probably just some moths flying into it or something," The Sergeant shrugged, not making him feel any better.

Sgt Marley walked at a fast pace to the big stone building which, now that they were up close, seemed like a massive mountain towering over them. It didn't exactly look inviting. Amy and Rory stood outside, hesitating for a few moments, as The Doctor matched The Sgt's pace and walked in without a second thought.

He poked his head back through the door and called "Come on Ponds!" before he disappeared back inside. Slowly his two companions followed, although they had a bad feeling about this, then again it wasn't the first time they had had this feeling while travelling with The Doctor, so eventually they had to give in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review...**


	3. Secret Doors'

**'Secret doors'**

Amy and Rory both looked around carefully, making sure this wasn't some kind of trap- It was an instinct of theirs to suspect everything, blame The Doctor.

What they saw was somewhat underwhelming, disappointing in a way.

Corridors lead in all direction, lit only by a few green lights here and there.

Amy went up to one of the wall, still suspicious, and placed her hand on it.

It was cold, steel, she had guessed. Suddenly Amy gave a cry of surprise as part of the wall slid to the right to reveal a room. The room was white, overwhelmingly white, almost blinding her as she walked inside, forgetting Rory and The Doctor.

As her eyes adjusted to the light she could see the room more clearly and in better detail.

On one side there was a desk and a chair, white to match the rest of the room, on the other a bed, like one you may find in a hospital but Amy didn't think this was a hospital judging by the soldiers that stood guard.

She had almost not noticed a girl sitting on the bed until she was only a few feet away. The girl was around eighteen, nineteen years of age and had blond hair which was pulled back in a pony-tail to reveal her sad blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked as Amy came to stand in front of her.

"Amy, Amy Pond," Amy replied "Who are you?"

"Lucy," The girl answered shakily.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked looking closely at Lucy.

"You have to get out of here now!" She hissed suddenly startling Amy.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Now, go! Run!" Lucy shouted desperately. Amy started to run to the door but it shut immediately, trapping her inside. She ran her fingers over where the opening had been but the wall was smooth as if nothing was ever there.

"Doctor! Rory," She wailed banging on the wall as hard as she could, hoping they would rescue her.

"Amy!" She heard The Doctor's call but he had not seen the door and probably had no idea that this room even existed.

She put her ear to the wall and stayed there for some time, waiting in hope that they would find her.

The Doctor whirled around searching for any sign of his lost companion, Amy, it was almost as if she had simply vanished in thin air, but where could she have gone?

"Where's Amy?" He asked the Sergeant turning to face her.

"I've no idea," She answered truthfully. He saw in her eyes that she wasn't lying and had nothing to do with it so he scanned a corridor, unfortunately for Amy it was not the one she was trapped in.

"Don't go wandering off!" He was mumbling to himself "One rule is that so hard to follow?" The Doctor halted as a part of the wall slid sideways, revealing a room similar to the one Amy had found.

Rory was squinting as he came to stand next to The Doctor.

"Is that, a room?" He asked looking very lost, he was still worrying about Amy so he was not one hundred percent focused.

"A room in the wall" The Doctor swung round "What are you lot hiding?"

Sgt Marley looked genuinely surprised as she stared into the white room, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"I swear I had no idea," She said coming slowly towards it as if it was pulling her in.

Rory turned to The Doctor and asked "Could Amy be in one of these rooms?"

"What do you mean 'one of these rooms'?" The Doctor questioned narrowing his eyes at his companion, gesturing for him to explain.

"Well, if there's one room there's bound to be more right?" Rory went on "Which means Amy could be in a different one,"

Then Sgt Marley said "But there are hundreds of corridors, there could be thousands of rooms in each! How would you know where to begin?"

Rory looked down at his feet; he hadn't thought of that, still he would search each and every one of the rooms if he had to.

"How long have you been working here?" The Doctor asked the Sgt, who was slightly confused at the question.

"Ten years. Why?" She answered proudly.

"And you've never seen these rooms?" The Doctor continued suspiciously, as soon as she gave her answer.

"No! I run security, I don't use these corridors a lot," She replied gazing into the doorway, wondering how she could've missed something like this.

Turning to The Doctor she said "I have a question for you," He signalled for her to go on and she asked "How did you open the door?"

The Doctor exchanged a glance with Rory, she had figured him out and he would have to come clean.

"Alright! You got me," He sighed loudly "Physic paper, I'm not who you thought I was, by the way who was I supposed to be?" He questioned curiously.

"Never mind that," She yelled impatiently "Who are you really?"

"I'm The Doctor, this Rory," He paused gesturing to Rory who waved awkwardly

Then continued "And my other companion, the one who is trapped in one of these rooms, is Amy,"

"You are not human," Sgt Marley said looking at his sonic screw driver in his hand.

"No, timelord two hearts," The Doctor replied smiling "Mad man with a box, the oncoming storm, that's me,"

"I'm human," Rory put in.

"And, how old are you, might I ask?" The Sgt narrowed her eyes; The Doctor seemed young but his eyes told dark stories which seemed to go beyond time itself.

"907," He answered simply, grinning when he saw her shocked expression.

"But you look so young!" She cried disbelievingly.

"Trick of the Timelords." The Doctor said not bothering to explain as there were more important issues at hand "Who's in charge here?"

"Dr Gerard, his office is one the top floor, I could take you if you like," Sgt Marley offered wanting to know more about this strange man.

"What about Amy?" Rory said, he wondered if they had forgotten her already.

"We'll find her, don't worry," The Doctor reassured him "But right now, we have to find out what's going on here ," The three, accompanied by a few soldiers headed to an elevator and made their way to Dr Gerard's office. Surely the boss would know something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest chapter yet. YAY :D**


End file.
